


Company

by CheshireCaine



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Bonding, Canonical Character Death, Community: 100fandoms, Ficlet, M/M, Mourning, Relationship Growth, Spoilers up to Dressrosa Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: Luffy joined Doflamingo on the balcony.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Monkey D. Luffy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Company

“Ahh, you miss your brother.”

Luffy joined Doflamingo on the balcony, mirroring his gaze across the mountain, plated with a mosaic of houses like rainbow scales on a Sea King.

“Where did you pluck that rot from, Straw Hat? Behind your ears?” Doflamingo clawed for the side of Luffy’s head, prevented by the quick yank down of his hat for cover.

“No,” grumbled Luffy. “You were looking out and your face was all frowny. I feel like that sometimes.”

Doflamingo popped his third cigarette back between his lips and puffed. “Doesn’t make it the same thing. I killed mine.”

“But you’re standing here all sad by yourself.”

Doflamingo grinned at him, all mocking and no mirth.

Luffy beckoned at his hand and accepted the cig, nearly down to the butt already. The ridges of Doflamingo’s eyebrows quirked above his sunglasses as Luffy smoked, more comfortably than he would expect.

“When I remember that Ace died saving me, I don’t always want to be with my crew.” Luffy’s face fell. He stared down at a shirt button. “Ace’s flames used to make smoke too . . .”

Doflamingo plucked the cigarette from Luffy’s fingers and pulled.

“It’s all right to miss your brother.” Luffy tucked himself into Doflamingo’s side, his head flopped onto a pink, feathered shoulder.

It was easy for Doflamingo to slide his arm out – craving to curl around Luffy’s hip – and stare at the cityscape again.

It was even easier to enjoy the view with company.

**Author's Note:**

> this story was fine until I scrolled past the title just now and heard "Company is coming!" in my head. Only Chris Fleming fans know.


End file.
